C'est La Vie
by Koo-J
Summary: J.


ON THIS DAY OF ALL THE DAYS THE WORLD WAS DEAD BUT IT ALSO LIVED OF COURSE WHEN IT DIED IT WAS BORN. BUT I THINK IT LIVED AS IT LIVED AS SOON AS IT DID YOU SEE. AND IN THE WORLD WE SEE THAT THINGS HAPPEN AS IT DOES MAKE THINGS HAPPEN. THEN LIGHT STOOD WHEN HE THREW IT AT HIM. WHEN IT WAS THROWN THE WORLD OF THIS LAND WAS CHANGED INTO THE WORLD OF THEIR LAND. BUT THEY WERE NOT HAPPY ABOUT THEIR WORLD BEING THEIRS. THEY THREW IT BACK AND THE SUN WAS OUT. OUT FOR ALL OF THEM. WHAT A SACRIFICE. THIS ENDED IT BUT IT THEN BECAME ANEW. SO NEW FOR ALL OF THE MEN AND THE WOMEN THAT LIVED IN THEIR LANDS OF THE WORLDS, AND THE CHILDREN IN THEIR LAND OF THE UNIVERSE. BUT THIS WAS NOT A GOOD AFFECT ON THE MENTAL STATE OF LIGHT SO HE THREW IT AT THE CHILDREN, MOST OF THEM TRIED TO AVOID IT BUT IT WAS NOT FROM THEIR LAND OF THE UNIVERSE. IT WAS FROM LIGHT'S WORLD OF THE LAND. SO THEY FELL INTO A SHATTERED ABYSS, AND LANDED ON A PARADISE RETREAT. BUT LIGHT JUST FELL INTO IT, AND THREW IT. A MATH TEACHER SWALLOWED IT AND, BUT IT CRASHED INTO THE MATH TEACHER'S FACE, MAKING HIM RIP UP THE AIR AND THROW IT INTO HIS LAND OF LAND. HIS LAND OF LAND WAS DESTROYED BY THE AIR. THEN THE AIR BEGAN TO MORPH TOGETHER, AND FORMED LIGHT HIMSELF. LIGHT THREW IT UNDER THE PARADISE RETREAT, SUDDENLY MAKING THE CHILDREN TURN INTO THE KING OF HYRULE. BUT HIS BEARD GREW INTO IT, AS LIGHT STOOD AND THREW IT. ONCE THE BEARDED FIEND WAS IN THE CRATER OF HIS UNIVERSE OF THE LAND, HE WAS GREETED BY FELLOW KINGS. ALL OF THE KINGS OF HIS UNIVERSE OF THE LAND DWELLED IN THE CRATER. BUT A HAND REACHED OUT AND GRABBED THE KINGS, SWALLOWING THEM IN THE ENDLESS DARKNESS OF A BRIGHT, GLOWING LIGHT THAT PULSATED IN A FAR OFF SHORE. ON THE SHORE, LIGHT WAS WASHED UP, AND PICKED UP AN ORB OF DARKNESS THAT WAS GLOWING WITH THE RADIANCE OF MANY KINGS. HE DUG A HOLE IN THE SKY, AND RELEASES THE ORB. THE ORB WAS TRAVELING TO ANOTHER SHORE. THE SHORE THAT WAS NEVER THERE, BUT WAS JUST DOWN THE ROAD. EVERYONE LOVED THE SHORE, BUT NO ONE KNEW ABOUT IT. ONCE THE ORB ARRIVED, THE WAVES CRASHED FROM THE SKY INTO THE ORB, THE ORB WAS GROWING FROM SO MUCH WATER THAT IT SUDDENLY SHRANK, CAUSING THE KINGS THE MULTIPLY AT AN ASTONISHING RATE. SEEING ALL OF THE FOOLS HAD ANGERED LIGHT, SO HE THREW IT AT THE SHORE SO IT WOULD BECOME A SHIMMERING ORANGE MASS. THE ORANGE SLID ONTO LIGHT, AND THIS PLEASURED HIM GREATLY. WHEN THE ORANGE STARTED, IT SLOWLY DRIFTED DOWN ONTO THE HORIZON JUST BELOW LIGHT'S NOSE. AS IT DISAPPEARED LIGHT TOOK THE ORB AND GENTLY THREW IT DOWN TO THE SILVER MOON LAYING ON A BED OF MAGMA. HE WATCHED IT FREEZE INTO A MOUNTAIN GOAT THAT SUDDENLY RAN INTO LIGHT'S LEFT LEG. LIGHT JUST GRABBED ONTO THE GOAT'S WINGS AND FLEW TO ITS NEW WORLD. HE SEEMED TO BE SLIPPING UNDER A BOULDER THAT HOVERED GENTLY OVER HIS EAR. IT TOUCHED HIS EAR, AND SUDDENLY LIGHT'S LIFE WAS TRANSFORMED INTO WONDEROUS EUPHORIA THAT WAS INTERRUPTED ONLY BY THE STEADY HISSING OF HIS GOAT. BUT WHEN IT HISSED, IT SLOWLY DETERIORATED THE ORB OF THE KINGS. THEY GREW TIRED AND MORE SLEEPY WHEN THEY DIDN'T WANT TO. BUT THE GOAT WANTED THEM TO, ALL ITS LIFE. MANY YEARS UPON YEARS OF ITS TWO DAY LIFE HAD BEEN SPENT HISSING FOR THE KINGS TO GROW TIRED. BUT IT REALLY DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS. IT WAS THE WAY OF THE GOAT'S WORLD OF WORLDS, BUT IT WAS NOT THE RIGHT WAY. IT WAS THE WORLD'S WAY, THUS THE GOAT'S WAY. IT WAS SAD HOW SMALL THE GOAT'S WORLD HAD BEEN BECAUSE HE NEVER HAD ANY TIME TO SHARE HIS HISSES WITH FELLOW GOATS. HE WAS ALONE IN HIS MISSION. BECAUSE HE HAD CREATED HIS WORLD OF WORLDS. BUILT HIS OWN WAY AGAINST IMSELF. HISSING AT THESE KNGS WAS HIS PASSION, BUT HE LOATHED IT. OF COURSE LIGHT KNEW THE HISSING WAS THE ONLY WAY TO ACHIEVE THE GOAL. THE ORB WAS SMALL, WITH THE KINGS SPROUTING HORNS. NOT PART OF LIGHT'S PLAN, BUT A USEFUL ASSEST NONTHELESS. ONCE THE ORB WAS FINISHED BEING HISSED AT, LIGHT STUFFED INTO THE SHELL OF A SNAIL ON THE GOAT'S WING. "SUCH A NICE ONE TO HAVE," LIGHT ROARED TO THE GOAT. THE GOAT MERELY HISSED, NOT KNOWING THAT HIS HISSING WAS CAUSING NOW HIS OWN RUINATION. THE GOAT WAS GETTING SMALLER AND SMALLER, UNTIL IT WAS MERELY A SKYSCRAPER LINING THE STREETS. LIGHT WAS OVERJOYED BY HOW HIS PLAN TO GET THE GOAT TO BECOME SO USELESS HAD WORKED. BUT THE SKYSCRAPER FELL ONTO THE MOUNTAIN, AND INTO ONE OF ITS CREVICES. THE CREVICE SUDDENLY GREW LONG UNTIL THE SNAIL WAS BIG ENOUGH TO GET IN. "NEVER DOING IT HOW IT WAS," THE SNAIL THOUGHT. WHAT A TRUE STATEMENT FOR SUCH A SNAIL TO SAY. EVEN LIGHT, FROM THE BALCONY OF HIS HOTEL THOUGHT IT WAS A GREAT ACHIEVEMENT. THEN THE CREVICE WAS INVADED BY THE GOAT'S FELLOW PARTNERS IN HIS WORLD OF WORLD. IT CRUMBLED BENEATH THEIR WINGS, AND TOTTERED SLOWLY ONTO LIGHT'S HOTEL. NOT ONLY HIS HOTEL, HIS UNIVERSE OF UNIVERSES. IT WAS A UNIVERSE THAT ONLY HE COULD SEE, BUT AN INFINITE AMOUNT DWELLED IN. BUT ON THAT DAY OF ALL DAYS, IT WAS DESTROYED.

C'EST LA VIE.


End file.
